Purpose to Life
by Seitsuya
Summary: I lose my self completely, and can find no words to say. A fict for SasuNaru Day #3 2012! Awal dari kebangkitan seorang Muth. Glad to see you again, readeeeeer SN, DLDR! Jangan kaget bacanya ya.


Tittle: Purpose to Life

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto—Who else?

Length: 678 word(s), Oneshot

Status: Complete

Genre: Friendship

Prompt: Lyric Quote Michi To You All – Aluto

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Warning: Canon, a little bit shounen ai, Alternate Reality, ini kaya campuran dari beberapa chapter gitu, weirdo alert, anggaplah hanya setting-nya di dunia ninja, tapi alurnya berbeda. Beneran kaku setelah tiga bulan gak nulis lagi.

See the identity of this fiction? Don't like don't read then.

Special for SasuNaru Day #2012

Darah itu telah menjadi hitam. Tubuh itu sudah penuh dengan luka bekas pertarungan. Namun mengapa hembusan napas terakhirnya berakhir senyuman?

Sasuke menatap hampa pada apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tubuh yang terjatuh menimpanya ini benar-benar tubuh kakaknya.

Uchiha Itachi, orang yang menjadi tujuannya hidup setelah kudeta Uchiha, yang membuatnya terus berlatih keras hingga mencapai batas hidup-matinya. Orang yang membuatnya memutus ikatannya dengan seorang sahabat yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya.

Sekarang Itachi sudah mati di tangannya.

Lalu apa tujuan hidupnya sekarang?

_**I lose my self completely**_

_**And can find no words to say—**_

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya yang juga luka parah—Amaterasu dan Susano'o menguras tenaganya hingga ia sampai pada batasnya. Kata-kata itu terngiang dan tak bisa berhenti terulang.

Apa tujuan hidupnya sekarang?

Sampai gelap menyelimutinya dalam kegalauan

..

Ia terbangun dengan sukar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bahunya membuatnya tak punya banyak ruang bergerak.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ingatannya mundur ketika saat bertarung bersama Deidara.

"Kau.." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia ingat si manusia transparan ini.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang tak kau ketahui tentang Itachi. Dan tentang Konoha, dan tentang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu."

Dan yang Sasuke ingat saat itu adalah tak ada yang didengarnya selain suara orang itu.

Desa itu memojokkan kakaknya, mengasingkan klannya—

"Aku akan menghancurkan desa itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

—dan mengucilkan orang yang paling disayanginya.

….-….

"Ck! Pergi kau dari jalanku, topeng jelek! Aku harus mengejar Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kesal, iris merah itu menatap liar pada anggota Akatsuki jelek yang memakai topeng yang membuatnya pusing jika melihat benda itu.

Ia hamper mendapatkan jejak Sasuke dalam pengejarannya bersama hampir seluruh _jounin_ yang satu angkatannya—lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri yang masih _genin— _beserta Kakashi dan anjing-anjing _Copy Ninja_ itu. Naas ada seorang anggota Akatsuki yang menghalanginya. Naruto siap dengan Rasengan-nya.

"Sasuke bukan urusanmu lagi. Dia bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal dulu, dia berjalan dalam jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri." Orang itu berbicara dengan nada determinasi yang kuat. Sebelah matanya yang nampak dari lubang itu membuat Naruto tersentak, nadinya terasa menegang hebat.

_Sharingan?_

_Siapa makhluk bertopeng ini sebenarnya?_

"Sasuke yang sekarang adalah korban kebencian dari apa yang dia tanamkan dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, kalian. Kalianlah yang paling menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Terutama kau." Satu mata berlautkan darah dengan tiga titik itu menatap Naruto.

_Kau yang menyebabkan Sasuke semakin membenci Konoha dan ingin menghancurkannya. Karena desa itu membencimu, Naruto._

"Sasuke akan tetap menghancurkan Konoha walau kau lawannya nanti." Dan seperti seenaknya dia muncul, Tobi kembali transparan dan menghilang.

Naruto merasa jiwanya sempat kosong saat itu.

_Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, Teme?_

…_-…_

"Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Dobe." —Munafik.

Terima kasih pada Sakura yang berniat membunuh Sasuke—membuatnya mendapat titah dari Kakashi untuk mengejar Sasuke. Dan here they are. Mereka kembali bertatap muka setelah jutsu Chidori dan Rasengan kembali beradu—menghasilkan dunia sekitar mereka menjadi putih polos. Tak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya ada mereka.

"Pulang, Sasuke. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tetap pada jalan gelap itu. Pulanglah." Naruto menatap pemilik _onyx_ sedingin salju dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah berubah ketika memandang orang yang pertama menganggapnya ada sejak dulu.

Hangat dan penuh determinasi.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau mengetahui semua tentangku. Pergilah. Persiapkan dirimu dan desamu untuk seranganku." Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto dengan jutsu Chidori di tangannya.

"Atau tidak, kejarlah aku jika kau bisa." Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping tubuh Naruto yang terpaku diam, Chidori-nya menghilang beserta raganya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Tapi Naruto yakin ia melihat senyum pengharapan yang tak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan.

Satu hal yang Naruto tangkap, jauh dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, orang itu ingin keluar dari kurungan kegelapan itu.

Naruto tertunduk.

_Apa lagi yang akan kau kerjakan, Sasuke? Kau membuatku semakin berniat untuk mengejarmu._

Kekehan kecil itu terdengar dari bibir Naruto. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk duduk diam menunggu seranganmu, Sasuke. Aku yang akan mengejar dan mendapatkanmu. Akan kuseret kau kembali ke Konoha."

—Kembali ke sisiku.

_**Everything about you, you smile, you anger. Keep me walking forward.**_

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha walau itu harus memutuskan tangan dan kakiku, Sasuke."

END

Saya juga gak ngerti sebenernya sama alur fict ini.. Baru nulis setelah 3 bulan itu beneran bikin saya kaku buat mulai fict.. mungkin ini mengecewakan. Saya janji saya yang sesungguhnya akan comeback pada Ulang Tahun Sasuke.

Ane jelasin dikit lagi deh bagi yang masih sangat bingung dalam tiga alur ini cerita. Ane misahin alur itu dengan garis panjang pembatas.

Yang pertama, itu waktu pas Sasuke bunuh Itachi.. episode 340-anlah. Yang keduanya waktu Naruto ketemu Sasuke tapi mereka gak bertarung atau ngobrol, Cuma saling lewat tanpa sempet ngapa-ngapain, pada inget gak ini episode? Terus yang ketiga itu pas mereka kembali ketemu..waktu itu Sakura mau bunuh Sasuke pake kunai yang ada racunnya. Mereka kembali ngomong kan? Dan dengan seenaknya saya ubah dialog-nya. Orz

Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang kurang dalam fict ini. Jadi fict init uh… gak jelas banget orz.


End file.
